Can it get better?
by kiuubi-uke
Summary: Naruto has to move to a new place because of his powers that freaked people out. Students bully him until he can't take it any more. And one student heard Naruto was going to kill him self. So can he make it in time or will he be too late.


I don't own Naruto or the characters and some of the songs in here! and some of the songs are from my band. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto/other characters" **"Kyuubi"** _Thoughts **"**_**_Evil Naruto" _**_"Naruto's 'emo' form"_

* * *

I looked out the car window and sighed. My family and I where moving to this village called "Hidden Leaf" and so far it stinks 'cause the radio is dead and that's not all I'm stuck in a car with my older twin siblings and annoying parents. One reason we're here is because it's the only place where we can live peacefully and without anybody calling me any names like: "freak" "demon" "monter" etc... I can't really blame them I am a freak.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, ototo-san, ototo-san, ototo-san, fish cake, fish cake, fish cake, NARUTO!" said my older brother Sora.

"WHAT!"

"Hi.*laugh*" See what I mean. They're annoying to hell and you can't really stop them from being that annoying. I wish I could...

"I can't wait to see our new house! I'm soooooooooo excited!" said my mother Kushina.

"I just hope there's hot, sexy guys here." said my older sister Nariko.

"Now now Nariko don't be like the last years. And the house has a lake beside it too!"

"Ohmygothohmygothohmygoth!"said mom.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I couldn't help it, they were getting on my nerves and I was already pissed off.

"Geez, temper, temper. Naruto I'm sorry we had to move...again...but look that the bright side nobody'll pick on you any more. And besides I think you'll like it here-!"

"Oh, cut the goody-two-shoes-i'm-an-caring-father crap! It ain't working on me, jackass!" I yelled at him.

"Don't talk to him that way!You ungrateful brat!" Mother yelled back.

"Oh like you're the one to talk Ms.I-care-about-my-family, why don't you go fuck yourself! Oh wait you already have!"

"Naruto!Mom! QUIT IT!" Sora snapped at us. I looked away form her and then ahead, but I just wish I hadn't... I couldn't stop staring in shock... He was crying...My father...crying...the only person that never did anything to hurt me on purpose. I saw in his eyes all the hurt that I caused in those few words. Did I really hurt him that bad... but why? Why would I such a thing to him?To the only person that never did anything to hurt me on purpose... " I-i really am a monster..." I said under my breath, looking away from the deeply, hurt eyes. I looked down that the door handle, and then unbuckled my seat belt. Grabbing the handle I kicked the door open. I heard everyone gasp in shock but only my dad spoke.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing! Sora grab him!" Just before He was able to grab my shirt, I jumped out. When I fell on the side of the curve, I immediatly(dont know if i spelled it right...-_-''') rolled down hill. But mother nature was not done with me then I went off a cliff, I finally hit dead-bottom, I just sat there... silent..."**Well that was really smart kid. Jumping off the car and rolling down a moutain and off a cliff, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're suicidal."**

"Oh shut up Kyuubi... You know damn well I didn't see the damn moutain...Or the damn cliff."

"**Sure kid, whatever you say. You're still suicidal."**

"I'm not."

**"You're suicidal."**

"No i'm not!"

**"Yes you are.''**

"NO I'M NOT"

**"You want a knife, so you can cut yourself. Ha"**

"Smartass Fox! Shut the hell up!"

"**Fine. You win this time."**

"Umm...Kyuubi.."

**"What."**

"Can you get me out of here?"

**"Okay, wait a minute."**

**-15 minutes later -**

"Kyuubi?"

**-No answer-**

"Kyuubi! Did you fell asleep!"

**"No, I'm trying to figure out where to go."**

"Oh."

_**"Ha. Who needs him, I already know where to go."**_

_Really, you ain't just saying that?_

_**"Why would I lie to you, if I'm you?"**_

_"_True enough."

Naruto got up, and started walking...north?... He didn't know and he didn't care.


End file.
